Moonblade
| itemlevel3e = +1 | value3e = | weight3e = Varies | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = Legendary | attunement5e = Required (elf or half-elf of neutral good alignment only) | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = 3 lb (1.4 kg) | refs5e = | communication = Telepathic | languages = | alignment = Good, usually neutral good }} A moonblade was a hereditary magical longsword passed down in elf lineages. Description Moonblades were named in part because of the moonstones found in the pommel of each sword but also for the moon elves that wielded them, with the only exception of the half-elf assassin, Arilyn Moonblade. According to Ethlando, the mage responsible for conception and creation of the largest collection of moonblades, the other elves, such as sylvan elves and sun elves were not prohibited from claiming a blade, it was just highly unlikely. Abilities Each wielder contributed a power to the sword, which would be absorbed through the moonstone in the blade's pommel. However, the wielder could not be separated from the sword for any length of time and expect to live. Each moonblade was unique, as were the powers given to them. In addition to their unique abilities, some moonblades were capable of summoning an elfshadow. History Each moonblade was tied to the elven bloodline that first claimed the blade and was passed from descendant to descendant until there were no more worthy heirs. Every elf in the family had a choice to attempt to bond with the blade. If the elf chose to bond with the blade, they were subjected to the moonblade's bladerite in which the sword judged the character of the prospective wielder. The wielder was not only judged by his own character but also by the characters of all it's previous wielders. With each new wielder the blade became harder to obtain by the next user. Any elf judged unworthy by the blade was subjected to the consequences of the bladerite, which usually resulted in immediate death by arcane fire. A claimed blade never bonded with an elf that did not carry the bloodline of the original family, making the blade's magics useless in the hands of anyone else. The wielders of the moonblades also paid a cost — when they died, their life essence entered the moonblade, to become the source of its magic. Until the moonblade's purpose was fulfilled, the passage to Arvandor was delayed for all of the elven souls within. The process of crafting a moonblade could not be adequately described — no more than a melody could be conveyed with mere words. Notable moonblades * Thoerl, the moonblade of the moon elf House Silverspear. *''King's Blade, the most powerful elven moonblades and wielded by the Ruler of Evermeet. The sword was wielded by Prince Lamruil Moonflower the youngest son of King Zaor Moonflower and Queen Amlaruil Moonflower. *Xan's moonblade, wielded by Xan. This particular moonblade protected the wielder from fire and improved his personal defense. *Arilyn's moonblade, wielded by Arilyn Moonblade. It had many different powers, most notably the ''elfshadow and elfgate abilities. *''Darkmoon, originally claimed by the Starym clan. The moonblade was corrupted by Illitran Starym with the assistance of Moander, god of corruption and decay. The blade is also known as Bladeshee for it's mythal ghost's ability to cast the spell Wail of the Banshee. *The ''Craulnober moonblade was in the possession of Elaith Craulnober as of the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR, even after it rejected him. When he had a daughter, Azariah, she became the heir to the moonblade and he raised and provided for her so she might one day draw the blade. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * The Dream Spheres * Elfshadow * Evermeet: Island of Elves * Silver Shadows ;Video games * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn References de:Mondklingen Category: Moonblades Category:Longswords Category:Swords Category:Blades Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons Category:Magic blades Category:Magic swords Category:Magic weapons Category:Magic items Category:Minor artifacts Category:Artifacts Category:Elven items Category:Sentient items Category:Items from Evermeet Category:Items from the Trackless Sea Category:Items from West Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items